Tenma and the Keyblade
by Finalcool720
Summary: Tenma has a dream where Vantias gives him a keyblade and he hates him but also falls in love with him after the dream becomes real
1. the dream of the keyblade

i do not own inzuma eleven go or kingdom hearts and this is just for fun.

Chapter 1 the dream of the keyblade

As the hearts of his friends disappeared Tenma saw a cloaked figure smiling at the destruction the heartless caused on the soccer field.Tenma was cornered as his negative emotions bult up.The Cloaked figure noticed this and tossed Tenma a keyblade which had a soccerball on the handle.Tenma picked up the keyblade and attacked the wired creatures.The Cloaked figured watched as Tenma summoned an unversed and defeated the creatures."Why did you do this i lost my soccer team Raimon Tenma said".The Clocked figure chuckled and kissed Tenma on the lips and left after wispering his name Vantias.

After Tenma woke up in a Sweat and felt hatred take a hold for some reason.That dream again Tenma thought while getting ready for school.Tenma after eating breakfast while heading to school saw a cloaked figure.Tenma followed the cloaked figure to a soccer field.The Cloaked figure turned around while summoning unversed.Tenma thought thats what i summoned in that dream.The cloaked figure tossed Tenma the keyblade with the soccerball on the chain.Tenma caught it and chuckled "so you had the dream to Vantias he said"."Yes whoever you are Ventias said".Tenma walked up to Ventias "I have a feeling i am going to hate you he said"."Thats fine i look forward to your negative energy Vantias said".Tenma then kissed Vantias and walked to school.

Tenma entered the classroom late and took his seat after hiding the keyblade in the soccer club room.Tenma tried to focus but could not think about fifth sector or the game when it was time to practice after class.The next day was a match against Eito.

During the first round of the match heartless appeared after Tenma got a goal.Tenma summoned the keyblade and fought the creatures.Tenma saw his friends lose their hearts and summoned unversed to help battle them.

After the battle Tenma saw he was alone and noticed Vantias and attacked him with his keyblade.Vantias dodged and smiled at Tenma.Tenma's unversed attacked Vantias who did nothing.As the fight continued Tenma was getting tired and fall into Vantias arms and cried.Vantias ruffeled tenma's hair and wispered take your revenge any time as two keyblade wilders arrived he fled."Who are you two Tenma asked" with keyblade in hands and his unversed perpaired to attack.

end of capter 1

i know a wired crossover anyway hope you liked it please review


	2. The path Tenma chooses

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Kingdom Hearts and this is just for fun.

Chapter 2 the path Tenma chooses

Tenma laid on his bed thinking about the soccer field.He remembered attacking with his keyblade.He watched as the first blocked his strike and the other one sent his keyblade flying.He then saw one of his unversed perform the dead zone move on both keyblade users.He ran and grabbed his keyblade.He got thrown back as his unversed was sent into him.He saw a keyblade pointed at him.He unsummoned his keyblade and unversed."The name is Tenma"He said.

The two Keyblade users did the same."My name is King Mickey Tenma"He said holding out his hand.Tenma shock it and took a breath looking at the field.King mickey could tell Tenma was sad and angry."Who gave you that Keyblade Tenma"He asked."Vanitas"Tenma said.King Mickey could tell He felt love and hatred for him."So Tenma what will you do now"King Mickey asked.Tenma took a breath "No clue , but I have to think"He said leaving.

Tenma walked home and noticed Sora following him.Tenma noticed a person who worked for fifth sector at his door.The person walked up to Tenma and handed him a card.Tenma read the card "I see you lost the rest of raimon"."Why not become a seed to feel better"He read.He tore up the note and entered where he lived and went into his room.He saw Vanitas laying on his bed asleep.He rolled his eyes summoning his keyblade.Vanitas opened his eyes barely noticing the soccer ball Tenma threw at him.Vanitas slashed it in half and laughed going back to bed.Tenma was furious and went to take a bath."Vanitas you better be gone when I get back"He said.Vanitas got up and Kissed Tenma before leaving threw his window.

Tenma went to the bathroom and turned on the water.He got undressed and got into the water.He noticed the tears fall while taking a bath."I hate Vanitas but why do I feel love as well"He thought.he finished the bath and changed into his pajamas that were soccer themed.He noticed dinner was waiting and started eating.the rice.After a few seconds he noticed Sora and Vanitas eating as well."What the hell Vanitas and you still haven't given your name other Keyblade user"He said.

Sora stopped eating "the name is Sora"He said.Vanitas laughed and looked at Tenma."From what i can tell you can choose to learn from me or Sora" Vanitas said.Tenma got up and sat on the recliner in the living room where his dad usually sits.He thought about it and pointed to Vanitas.Vanitas looked at Tenma and felt his heart race.Sora felt awkward looking at the two."Well I am going to keep an eye on you two"He said.Vanitas looked at Sora and nodded good idea.Sora watched as Tenma headed to his room.

Tenma stopped thinking about everything.He looked out the window " I can tell things are about to get interesting"He thought.He heard a knock on his door and saw King Mickey, Vanitas , and Sora."Tenma the three of us will teach you , whatever happens can you live with it"King Mickey asked.Tenma nodded yes as Vanitas and his eyes met.

end of chapter 2 I hoped you liked it and please review and sorry it took so long for a chapter 2


	3. The goal in mind

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Kingdom Hearts and this is just for fun.

Chapter 3 The goal in mind

A few days had past Tenma was in the principal's office siting on the couch.He noticed the principal was in a meeting but his secretary asked him to wait in the office.He noticed Vanitas break in from the window.He sighed as Vanitas kissed him and brought heartless for him to fight."Combat practice now"He said rolling his eyes.Vanitas nodded kissing Tenma again.Tenma summoned his keyblade and an unversed that looked like Nishizono Shinsuke.

He dodged the heartless using his Mach wind and slashing the heartless as the unversed jumped around placing them in Tenma's path.He heard the door open and unsummoned his keyblade and quickly sat behind the desk.He noticed the principal enter with Sora , King Mickey , and the leader of fifth sector Gouenji Shuuya.He noticed Sora and King Micky take seats near Vanitas.He saw the principal noticed the broken glass and got up."I would assume King Micky and Sora here told you of Vanitas"He said.

Shuuya nodded looking at the boy who's life he saved."Yes Tenma , also the heartless are here because of a key that needs to be sealed"He said.Tenma nodded looking at Vanitas and summoned his keyblade."Was it you Vanitas , who brought heartless and unversed here"He asked kissing him.Vanitas gave a slight smirk "Maybe but lets seal , the key where is it"He asked.Shuuya nodded taking out a map of an island.Tenma recognised it "God's eden a place to train seeds for fifth sector"He said.

Shuuya stood up and ruffled Tenma's hair "I know this may sound strange , but deal with these creatures a bus is waiting already"He said.Tenma looked at Vanitas and sighed "It will be good training to test my powers"He said.King Mickey and Sora looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

Tenma watched as Vanitas , Sora , and King Mickey left.He saw Shuuya leaving and stood in front of him."Can we talk"He asked.The principal left allowing them the use of his office."What is it Tenma"Shuuya asked.Tenma nodded " in exchange for this , i need new teammates to still play soccer"He said.Shuuya could tell Tenma was sad and mad and patted him on the head "Fine but only if you tell me what your thinking"He said.

Tenma gasped "I wasn't going to say anything but find a way to get my teammates back , and maybe revenge"He said.Shuuya laughed and placed his hand on Tenma's shoulder."Good luck Tenma"He said.

Tenma nodded thanks as they left the office.He saw Sora , Vanitas , and King Mickey on the bus.He entered the bus and took a seat.He felt sleepy as the bus drove and woke up and saw Vanitas already up along with Sora.He saw King Mickey talking to someone as he stood up.He noticed and ran towards them and hugged the person."Hi Shuu"He said.

Shuu hugged Tenma as well " welcome back to God's eden Tenma"He said.Tenma nodded looking around "Have you seen any heartless"He asked.Shuu nodded and pointed to the gods eden stadium."That must be where the key it that we need to close"He said.Vanitas kissed Tenma on the cheek."Correct Tenma"He said.Tenma nodded noticing Vanitas had his keyblade ready and summoned unversed.Tenna summoned his keyblade and pushed Vanitas back with a swift attack.Tenma dodge Vanitas strike with Mach wind.

Vanitas made some distance as King Mickey and Sora stood by Tenma's side.Vanitas noticed Shuu vanished.Tenma took a breath and was ready to fight.King Micky looked at Tenma and Sora."I guess Vanitas can't make this easier for us"He said.Tenma nodded no as he rushed forward with Mach speed defeating the unversed.Vantias smiled noticing Tenma broke his wrist with his last strike."I think your ready to seal the key to protect your world Tenma"He said kissing his check.Tenma blushed a little and punched Vanitas in the arm."Lets just save the day"He said walking towards the stadium.King Mickey and Sora followed as well watching Sora and Vanitas backs.

end of chapter I hoped you liked it and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Inazuma eleven or Kingdom Hearts and this is just for fun.

Chapter 4

Tenma entered the stadium first.He noticed the countless unversed and heartless. He ready his keyblade and charged forward using mach wind.He slashed the heartless and unversed and noticed Sora , Shu , and King Mickey battling Vantias. He rolled his eyes dodging another heartless strike with Mach wind.He kept rushing forward noticing a heartless attacking like a goalie.

He took the soccorball off the keyblade and kicked it at the heartless.The heartless fell im the goal with the ball. He noticed the keyhole appeared as the soccer ball reappeared on his keyblade. He used his keyblade to seal the keyhole and turned his head. He saw Sora ,King Mickey and Shu unconscious and saw Vantias standing over them.He tried to run but took a breath summoning the unversed that looked like his teammates that had thier moves.

Vantias smirked and walked away from the ones he defeated. Tenma looked him in the eyes as he was close to his face. Vantias smirked kissing Tenma on the lips. " Now isn't the time for our final showdown , but go with King Mickey and Sora and I am sure we will meet again Tenma " He said.Vantias knocked out Tenma with the back of his keyblade.Vantias looked around as Tenma's unversed surrounded him. Vantias slashed the unversed and left the world.

A few hours past as Tenma woke up and saw Shu Treating any injuries. " Thanks , what happened to Vantias " He said with a little love and hate in his voice. King Mickey walked over " Tenma , he headed to a different world " He said. Tenma nodded taking a breath , may I go with you and Sora " He asked. King Mickey shook his hand " Of Course Tenma , your a key blade wilder like us and we have to ask Merlin some questions.

Tenma smiled and stood up noticing Shu was cooking and decide to help. Tenma chopped the tomatoes and tossed them in the pot which had some mushrooms and apples along with some eggs and fennel.Shu nodded thanks for the help placing it on plates.Tenma was eating as Sora woke up.

Sora noticed King Mickey and Tenma eating along with Shu. " So where are we heading now " He asked eating a mushroom on his plate. King mickey nodded " Disney town , and then to merlin's " He said. Shu looked at three and sighed " I'll go with you all to keep watch over you all " She said. King Mickey , Tenma , Sora nodded fine as they ate.

After they finished eating Tenma went and looked out at the sea. He sighed lost in thought as Shu tapped him on the shoulder. She looked at the sea as well " So tenma do you love or hate Vantias " She asked. Tenma looked in her eyes " both " He said facing the sea again. She nodded and took a breath " Well get some sleep , all of us leave in the morning to disney town " She said.

Tenma laid down on the ground and stared at the stars. He fell asleep and saw darkness and was on a beach. He saw a girl and walked over. " I am Tenma , who are you and where am I " He asked. The girl took a step back " My name is Aqua and this is the land of darkness " She said. She looked at Tenma keyblade. " your a keyblade wilder Tenma " She asked.

Tenma sat next to her " Yeah Vantias gave this to me and because of him I lost the soccer team I am a part of " He said. Aqua nodded and could tell Tenma was confused about his feelings. Tenma screamed summoning his unversed. Aqua took a step back and could tell they would not harm her. " So how did you meet Vantias " She asked. He looked at the sea. " Well , It started with a dream " He said.

Meanwhile King Micky , Sora , and Shu noticed darkness where Tenma fell asleep. Sora ran first and reached the top of the steps. He was about to fall in when King Micky grabbed his hand.Sora was pulled back. " Where does that portal go" Sora asked. King Mickey nodded " The realm of darkness " he said. Shu looked at the portal " Well lets go after Tenma " She said pushing King Mickey and Sora inside. She jumped in after them.

Aaua looked at the sky as did Tenma. " I see well I am sure you will figure it out Tenma " She said. He nodded noticing Sora , King Mickey , and Shu fall into the sea. He watched as they washed on to the shore. Aqua looked at King Mickey and smiled " Its been awhile " She said. King Mickey hugged Aqua " I am glad we found you and this is Sora and Shu " He said.

Aqua looked at Sora and saw Ven for a brief second. Shu looked at Everyone and took a breath " now then how do we get out of here " She asked. Tenma laid down on the beach " I am not sure , so lets just rest for now " He said. King Mickey sighed laying down on the beach.

Shu yawned and did the same. Sora and Aqua stared at each other. Aqua smiled " I see you been keeping Ven's heart safe " She said. Sora placed his hands behind his head. "I guess , So lets get some rest " He said. Aqua nodded falling asleep. Sora stared at the sea and kept guard over his friends.

Meanwhile in castle oblivion Ven felt his heart return. He took a breath " I see Aqua , Sora , King Mickey , and others are in the realm of darkness " He thought using his keyblade to open a portal.He walked throu and nodded to Sora. He and Sora helped carry everyone through the portal. Ven sat back where he was sleeping for so long. " Now Sora lets get some rest " He said. Sora and Ven Yawned and Fell asleep.

Tenma woke up first the next morning and wondered where they were.He looked at the throne seeing a boy asleep as Aqua woke up. She gasped as The boy opened his eyes.He noticed She was crying and hugged Ven. " Thank you for the save Ven " She said. Ven nodded looking at everyone " So what's going on " He asked.

End of chapter and thanks for reading


End file.
